


Make a deal in blood.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Demon!dirk, Demons, Demonstuck, Dubious Consent, M/M, Smut, hunter!jake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is forced to do the one thing he never wanted to. He must make a deal with the demon he both loves and hates in order to save someone he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a deal in blood.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Demonstuck fanfiction. I hope I didn't do too bad. I also hope you guys enjoy this x3

Jake felt a chill in the air. It was cold and he didn't like it. It wasn't that he hated the cold, he honestly liked it better then the warm. It was that he was about to go meet someone. This person could best him most days and today he was at his weakest. If the person wanted they could easily snap his neck or even drain him of every last drop his blood. Jake knew he could easily and most likely would lose his soul. Jake steeped into the entrance of the warehouse which he knew held the person he'd been searching for. He could already see those glowing eyes, watching him knowingly. He swallowed hard, taking a step closer to the person he both was glad and disgusted to see.  
Dirk Strider, one of the baddest of bad demons around. He was also Jake's long time hunt. Jake couldn't seem to kill him no matter how hard he tried. Jake swore it was because the demon had managed to get away. Dirk always said it was because he needed him, that's why Jake could never pull the trigger. Jake denied that he'd ever need nor want Dirk. Dirk called him out on it. Reminding him every time how he would need him, how he let him walk and watched him do so. Jake would at that point get mad but never shot Dirk. Dirk was sure Jake wouldn't hurt him if he beat the man up or even tore one of his cousins from lamb to lamb. Dirk smirked at the thought but never put it past that. It was a simple thought, nothing more. Dirk had no need to bend and break feisty Jade or dorky John. He only hungered to taste Jake. He wanted to feast on his soul that was neither pure nor tainted. Jake had a love for killing demons, soon he'd love to kill humans. The blood lust Jake had was undeniable and seemingly unquenchable. He could say no to the darkness in him, turn his eyes away and deny he loved the feeling of watching the light leave his victims eyes. Jake could deny that dark part of him all he wanted but Dirk knew better. Everyone could see it though they more then likely ignored it. Jake English was one of the best hunters, better then any of the others and yet. He wasn't stronger then them emotionally. If the demons wanted Jake they had to hit him where it hurt most. They had to take Jane. Jane was Jake's sister. His tough yet sweet sister. Jake would do anything and therefore would be desperate to save Jane. Dirk waited where he knew the hunter would find him after receiving word from Roxy that Jane was safely in custody and the trap was set. Dirk just had to wait for Jake to fall into it.  
Jake stepped up to dirk, trying his best not to show his fear. Jake was scared because he knew dirk could easily overpower him. Jake's mind was moving a million miles an hour. He needed to save Jane while still protecting Jade and John. He couldn't stand the thought of John or Jade having to pay for Jane being taken. Considering it was his fault she'd been taken. If any of them were hurt he didn't know what he would do. He bit back any snide remarks he would have. Jake was sure Dirk would only get satisfaction from his display of anger. He seen Dirk's eyes open as he stares at him with a look of hunger. It took everything in Jake not to cower away from that gaze. He needed to stand strong and make this deal.

"English, my man. Long time no see my little hunter." Dirk said, licking his lips. Jake swallowed hard and looked into Dirk's eyes. Jake almost jumped from the intense look in Dirk's eyes. Like he hungered to taste Jake. Before Jake could blink he was against the wall, growling in Dirk's face. Dirk only smiled, loving the reactions he could get out of Jake. He knew he made the hunter so angry. So deliciously angry. He could make the hunter growl and fight but Dirk knew above anything else he could make the hunter scream. Dave was right about one thing, if nothing else, hunter blood tastes the best. Dirk had tasted it countless times, tearing out the hearts and ripping apart hunters like there was no tomorrow. He couldn't wait to taste of Jake, if the hunter tasted anything like he smelled it would be one hell of a feast. "So what brings little English all the way to this abandon warehouse?" Dirk asked, his voice mocking. Jake gritted his teeth, trying not to show the fear and anger he felt in that very moment. It would only give Dirk that much more satisfaction. He looked into Dirks eyes, watching how Dirk looked at him. He knew why Jake was there, he knew everything about Jake. Almost like it was an instinct or in his nature. Jake figured it more then likely was. Jake felt sick when he thought about what he was gonna do, what would be done to him after everything. A blood deal, a physical bound, a mental chain tying him to Dirk forever. Jake hated this, hated himself but he'd gotten Jane kidnapped and tormented. Worse could be happening to her and he was useless. So damn useless. Jake looked down at the ground, tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't let this damned demon see him cry. Dirk was a heartless monster, one that would kill him without a thought. He whimpered as Dirk forced him to look at him, holding his chin tight. Jake tried to get Dirk to release his face but Dirks iron grip only tightened. Dirk laughed as he seen tears forming and heard Jake's whimpers of pain. "I'm gonna ask again English, why are you here? Come on let me hear you say it." Dirk forced Jake to his knees in front of him. He grabbed Jake by the hair. "Beg me to grant your wish, to save her" he said, his sharp fangs showing as he smiled with a sadistic smile. Jake bit his lip, then decided what was the use in fighting against Dirk. He came there to make a deal. He looked up at Dirk, determined to get what he came for.

"Please Strider. Save Jane, I'd like to make a pact with you so that Jane will live and be fine." Jake said, watching as Dirk's face went from smiling to smirking. Dirk got what he wanted, Jake looked like a weak, pathetic, loser. He, a hunter of the highest kind. Jake, the well known hunter was begging the very thing he hated to save something precious to him. Dirk felt this should be put in history books everywhere. The fall of the great Jake English. It was a hard fall, one dirk was proud to have caused. Dirk pulled Jake up and pinned him to the wall once more.

"Alright English, lets get on with the deal then." Dirk said, getting closer to Jake's face. Jake turned his head away, causing Dirk to grin. "You know by turning your head away you are giving an opening for me to drink from you?" Dirk said, smiling as Jake's eyes widened. He guessed Jake never thought about that. He laughed in the back of his throat, a cold laugh. Jake felt ashamed, he'd practically asked Dirk to feed from him. He could feel Dirks hot breath on his neck, a groan escaping him. Dirk chuckled at hearing the noise. He moved his mouth to next to the hunters ear. "Sounds like you really do want me to feed from you." He laughed as he felt Jake shake slightly in his hold. He buried his face in Jake's neck, taking in his scent. Jake shifted uncomfortably under him. This was the last thing the hunter wanted. Being pinned to the wall by a demon, taunted. He felt like a fool. He should have known Dirk would bend and bend till he broke Jake. Jake bit his lip, feeling Strider's tongue licking up his neck. "You know English?" He pulled back to look Jake in the eyes. "We have to trade blood in order for this to work." Dirk smirked, he felt happy when he seen a look of surprise spread across Jake's face.

"What?" Jake whispered softly, almost enough it would go unheard to most. Thanks to Dirk's super hearing Jake's words didn't go unheard. Dirk pressed his body closer, earning a groan from Jake. It was too much the thought of trading blood with Dirk. Jake knew when trading blood some tend to give into temptation. Trading blood makes you all hot and lustful, something Jake didn't want to be while anywhere near Dirk. Jake bit his lip know he didn't have much choice and looked at Dirk's face with determination. "Let's trade blood then." Jake said, keeping the fear out of his voice the best he could. Dirk smiled and used his index finger to claw the side of his neck, drawing blood. Jake watched as Dirk's dark blood spilled from the cut. Dirk petted Jake's head laughing.

"You'll be so perfect soon." Dirk said, placing his hand under Jake's chin. Jake growled and glared at him. Dirk moved closer, taking in Jake's enticing scent. Dirk smiled, "you smell so good hunter. I can't wait to taste of you." Dirk said, his mouth inches from Jake's neck. Jake growled, knowing there was nothing he could say in this moment.

"Just get it over with Strider." Jake demanded. He heard Dirk laugh and whisper, "gladly" before sinking his poisonous fangs into Jake's neck. Jake moaned softly, forcing himself to put his lips to the wound on Dirk's neck. He sucked softly, moaning at the taste. He thought it would taste awful but instead it was wonderful. Jake’s eyes rolled back and he began grinding into Dirk. The sound of Dirk sucking his blood was a sound Jake liked. His mind told him he could get used to hearing that sound. Jake threw his head back when Dirk shifted his hips so that there clothed growing erections touched. Jake’s body was on edge and hypersensitive. Dirk's fangs pulled out from Jake's neck and licked the wound. Jake closed his eyes, panting hard. Dirk took Jake's face between his hands and kissed his lips. Jake kissed back with passion, moaning as Dirk unbuttoned his jeans. He felt the demons skillful hand snake into his pants, rubbing his erection slowly. Jake buried his hands in Dirk's hair. Dirk kissed up Jake's jawline to his ear, breathing into his ear.

"Oh hunter how eager you are to lose what little bit of purity you still have." Dirk said, licking the outer shell of Jake's ear. Jake moaned not even realizing what Dirk's words meant. His mind was clouded by a haze of lust. All he could think about was how good it would feel as Dirk fucked him against the floor, the wall, anything. He just wanted Dirk to fuck him like he hated him, like there was no tomorrow. Jake just wanted a good lay. Dirk knew this and decided to give his good little hunter what he wanted. A treat for so obediently drinking and allowing him access to his soul. The pact was made with blood but there was no reason they couldn't both indulge in physical comfort. After all, soon Jake would find his sexual needs are ten times worse. He would soon crave blood and sex like an addict craves drugs. It's in a demons nature and though Jake at first might deny his new ways but over time his instincts would take over and then Jake couldn't deny what he'd became. In the mean time Dirk would indulge Jake in his sexual fantasy and watch as Jake slowly let's the darkness in him fester and grow. Watching Jake's darkness grow to the point of exploding made Dirk happy. A hunters fall is the most fun to watch.  
Jake found himself under Dirk moaning and smashing his lips to the demons. He was on the floor of an abandoned warehouse, allowing the very thing he fought to kill and destroy to kiss him and undress him slowly. Jake felt almost sick knowing how much he was enjoying it. He was almost surprised at how fast Dirk had his pants and boxers off. He could tell Dirk was just as eager as he was. Both of them were rock hard and ready for a good lay. Jake was sure Dirk wouldn't go just one round and a part of him screamed for them to fuck all night. That dark part wanted every bit of Dirk and wouldn't shut up till he had it. Jake gasped as Dirks lips enclosed around the head of his cock. Jake arched his back trying to push himself deeper into Dirk's hot mouth. Dirk smirked and took more in, using his wicked tongue to lick Jake in all the right spots. He deep throated Jake sucking hard. Jake rocked his hips, moaning. He'd never experienced something so amazing feeling in his life. He felt Dirk wrap his tongue around him and he threw his head back.

"Ah Dirk!" Jake called out, earning a chuckle from the demon. That had been the first time Jake had called him by his first name. They were making progress. Dirk pulled away from Jake earning a whine but Jake's whine of loss was replaced with a moan of passion when Dirk rubbed his fully clothed erection on Jake's bare one. This in turn caused Jake moaned loudly. Dirk hoped someone heard them. He hoped one of Jake's hunter friends did, so they could see what he'd became and now wanted from the demon. Dirk felt Jake doing his best to rip off Dirks pants. Jake was clearly tired of waiting to feel the demon against him. Dirk helped him get off his pants and boxers and their body's were almost instantly against each other once more. Jake moaned as he felt the demon pressed against him. "Dirk," Jake softly moaned. Dirk smirked and kissed up his chest, stopping to play with and suck on his nipples. Jake ran his fingers through Dirk's hair, pulling at it slightly. Dirk groaned and moved his lips to Jake's neck, sucking where his faintly beating pulse was. Dirk smiled and sat up, spreading Jake's legs more. Dirk was eager to get into the hunter. He took out a bottle of lube, earning a look from Jake.

"Something just told me I'd get what I want." Dirk said, spreading the lube over his fingers. Jake rolled his eyes but quickly gasped as Dirk shoved a finger into him. It stung a bit and felt uncomfortable but for the most part just needed adjusting. Jake moaned as Dirk moved his finger around searching for his sweet spot. Dirk grinned when Jake's back arched off the ground. Dirk inserted two fingers slamming into that spot that made Jake moan and arch. Dirk almost laughed at how weak and pathetic Jake looked in that moment. He thrusted in a third finger and wiggled them around, curling and uncurling inside Jake's tight ass. Dirk pulled his fingers out earning a whimper from Jake as he arched up seeking touch. Dirk laughed throwing his head back. "How far the hunter has fallen." Dirk said, lifting Jake's legs over his head, placing them on his shoulders. Jake was panting and glaring at Dirk.

"Just fuck me and get it over with." Jake said, gritting his teeth. Dirk smirked, fangs reflecting in the moon light.

"As you wish dear hunter of mine." Dirk thrusted into Jake, fast and hard. He didn't feel like playing anymore games. He wanted the hunter and he wanted him now. He heard Jake moaning and hissing. It was clear Jake hadn't been between the sheets with anyone in awhile. Dirk laughed, thrusting harder. Damn, the hunter was tight. Dirk soon found himself moaning along with Jake. Jake’s hips moving frantically, doing anything to get the friction. Dirk reached between them jerking Jake hard and fast. Jake’s cries of pleasure only got louder. Dirk could tell his little hunter was close, a good thing he gave Jake his blood or else the hunter might not desire anymore. Jake’s fist clenched as he came on Dirk's hand. Dirk licked his hand, making sure Jake was watching. Jake moaned, hazy lust clouding his green eyes. Dirk came inside Jake moaning. Dirk couldn't help but smile at the thought of Jake wanting rounds and rounds in his bed. Dirk pulled out and stood up. "Come with me hunter. I'll take you for the ride of your life." Dirk smiled. Jake shakily took his hand. He was scared of what was to come and yet excited. That dark part of him enjoyed anything Dirk had to give and he knew he was gonna like this. He could deny it, say that sex with a demon is disgusting. He could swear it made him sick just the thought but Jake would be lying. He'd be lying because he loved it. He loved every thrust Dirk took, the way Dirk knew where to touch and how to touch him. Everything about Dirk made him hot and he wanted more. So he went with him, a little ride couldn't hurt. And a ride Jake took.

Jake's head was thrown back as he rocked his hips. He felt Dirk's hands on his waists, guiding him. Jake looked in Dirk's eyes, seeing how that shone and watched him move. He felt his fangs digging into his lower lip, moaning. Jake was still getting used to having fangs, heightened senses, and those other things that came with being a demon. He ran his hands up and down Dirk's chest, rocking his hips harder. He started to move more, going up and down on Dirk. Dirk moaned, smirking. He loved how Jake would move and cry for more. All for him. Jake was more full of dark desires then Dirk had thought. Dirk thrusted his hips upwards in order to help Jake along. Jake only bounced harder, digging his nails into Dirk's shoulder. "Ah Dirk, I'm so close." Jake called out, throwing his head back. Dirk took this chance to sink his fangs into Jake's neck, cause Jake to spill over. Dirk lied Jake flat on his back, pounding into him. Jake bit Dirk's shoulder, moaning. Dirk came soon after and rolled over. Forcing Jake to pull his fangs from Dirk's shoulder. Jake lied his head on Dirk's chest, both panting and breathing hard. "Wow, that was amazing Strider." Jake panted, still partly dazed from him and Dirk's activates.  
"Yes, we'll do it again. But for now you have to save Jane." Dirk said. Jake’s eyes widened, jumping up. Dirk felt like laughing. Jake had forgotten all about Jane. This told Dirk that Jake was merely using Jane being in danger as an excuse to get closer to him. To turn into a demon. Jake was lying to himself and everyone else. Dirk would let him lie all he wants till he realized that he himself is just as dark as the monsters he hunts. Jake ran out the door, giving dirk only a small look. It was a look of ignorance. Jake was a fool, he'd always been a fool. He always will be one. Dirk smirked, "soon English very soon."


End file.
